Cult
by VintageStylez
Summary: After the tragedies of her family, Myrah has to live in a world where demonic cults are rising and raising hell in the city of New York. But only a few know it's more than that. She later on finds herself in the company of a nephilim and discovers things about herself and others through dreams, and the voices. But should she trust the voices? And can she trust the nephilim?
1. Chapter 1

** Intro**

_ If I told people half of the things I've seen, half of the things I've heard…. I bet a million dollars people would have called 911 and had me locked up in some insane asylum. So I choose to not say a word, and keep to myself. And because I keep to myself almost everyone I have ever loved has left me…in other words they died. My mother, who worked so hard to raise me and my brother by herself, was killed by some evil bastard. That bastard didn't stop at my mom, he killed my brother too and till this day I don't know how the cops still can't find the bastard who murdered my family. Sometimes I wish I was home that night instead of my brother and my mother. My brother had so much going for him and my mother never got to relax and find her happiness. And my best friend…..last year she was found in the back ally way of the club. She was beaten and raped. I wish they died from natural circumstances, like an illness, or something instead they were killed by people who were never caught, and I'm still here…_

** Chapter 1**

It was a ghostly Thursday morning. The fog so thick you could barely make out the shapes of the trees, houses or any other thing. The only thing you could see was the headlights from cars, and lights through the windows indicating who was awake. Unfortunately Myrah was one of those people who were up. Struggling to not fall back asleep she tumbled across her bedroom and searched for one of her glasses on her table. She had a few frames for different occasions, and also because she was blind without them. Her fingers grabbed a familiar pair of gold frames and placed them on her face and suddenly everything was clear. She yawned and stretched before heading into the bathroom. Her Sea green walls and green bath rugs surrounded her, and the large mirror in front of her stared at her revealing her reflection. Her brown skin, and tired brown eyes, and messy ombre hair revealed how bad she needed to go back to bed. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and soon after headed downstairs through the kitchen and into the living room turning on the TV to the news.

There was a breaking news story happening in Brooklyn, but decided to get something to eat first before she processed the news. She went back into the kitchen, and opened the fridge taking out a carton of Vanilla Silk milk, and grabbing a box of cinnamon toast crunch on top of the fridge. She poured the contents into her pink ceramic bowl and grabbed her silver spoon heading back into the living room sitting comfortably in her red sofa. There was disturbing images of places mostly churches being attacked. They described the attackers as demonic and dark. Myrah knew there was more to these attackers. They were part of a cult that was worldwide but mostly in the United States. These people wore masks that were something similar to theatre mask, hockey masks, and gas masks. They were known for burning down churches, hospitals, schools and known for kidnapping people. Usually when you hear that anyone's been kidnapped by these people, they are never found. The rise of this cult was still unknown but it got worse in the past 5 years.

Remembering she had a Dentist appointment she headed into the kitchen and placed the bowl in the sink and went back upstairs, quickly undressing herself. She slipped on a white t-shirt, and then pulled on her large gray hoodie. She then pulled on a pair of acid wash skinny Levi jeans and a short pair of black hunter boots. Soon after she brushed her hair and braided it in two pigtails and put on her favorite red baseball hat. She grabbed her brown cross body purse and throwing her iPhone, keys, and wallet in her bag and grabbing her black motorcycle jacket as she headed downstairs and out the door. Little did she know she was being watched, and unfortunately it wasn't the only time he was watching her.

_**I hope my story didn't suck so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She decided not to drive; instead she took the train downtown. Seeing how the weather was it was probably safer. It was a quiet ride so far until a group of kids got on the train, obviously cutting class. They were loud, laughing, and just being kids. She put on her headphones and scrolled through her iPhones music library until she found a song to escape to. _Diplo- Revolution _was the song she would listen to, to escape the noise on the train. Her eyes began to wander looking around observing people on the train.

Across from her an old Asian lady with snow white hair and dark brows was reading the newspaper. She wore a long caramel coat, and had a large black tote sitting right next to her. Myrah was secretly jealous of her white hair. It complemented her golden skin, and brought out the warmth in her eyes. The woman suddenly looked up at Myrah and she smiled. The wrinkles on her face seemed to smoothed out when she smiled. Myrah smiled back and the two women broke eye contact soon after. She looked around again and made sudden eye contact with a man at the other end of the train cart. He was one of the most attractive but dangerous looking man she ever laid eyes on. He had black short hair, and blue eyes. His features were almost model like, but rough at the same time. He leaned back in his seat with one arm on the metal bar. He wore his black coat open, showing his blue denim shirt buttoned up and black jeans, and he wore dark brown boots. The man looked back over at Myrah and winked at her, she turned away blinking her eyes repeatedly looking at a random object as she got herself ready to get off at her stop.

The doors opened and she was off the train and on the platform heading towards the subway exit. It was around 50 degrees outside, with ice and snow on the ground. The dental office was two blocks away. In a couple of minutes she reached her destination. She checked in and waited for her dentist to call her name. In the meantime she read a cooking magazine which made her hungry. While looking at the images of delicious food she felt a pair of eyes were watching her. When she looked up everyone was looking elsewhere. "Myrah Martin, Myrah Martin!" Myrah got up quickly and saw her dentist smiling at her. "It's nice seeing you again Myrah." "Thank you." The two headed into the office. "Have a seat," Myrah sat in the chair as the dentist clipped the napkin on her shirt. "So what's new with you?" Myrah rolled her eyes and responded, "Nothing. I keep on wishing for something new though." The two women laughed. The dentist began to clean her teeth. As the cleaning was coming to an end the office began to get a little cold. "Hmm, I wonder what's going on with the heating system." The lights began to flicker soon after. Both women looked up at the lights. "I would advise you to take the stairs back down." She finished cleaning her teeth and Myrah rinsed her mouth. "Looks like there's going to be a blackout." Myrah said to her dentists. "Yeah, hopefully not." The dentist frowned.

Myrah took her dentist's advice and headed down the steps. Suddenly the lights went dead. It was almost as dark as a night in Jamaica with no power. She searched through her bag took out her phone switching on her flash and used it as a flashlight. The windows in the stairway gave little light, but her phone was still brighter. Suddenly she heard voices. She didn't know if she was hearing things, or going insane.

_You're next,_

_You're next_

The chants in her head were getting louder. She panicked and flew down the steps and out the front entrance. She took a deep breath and exhaled. It was still foggy outside but a bit brighter outside. The traffic outside was heavy and the street lights were dead. She looked at the buildings and restaurant lights and they were all black. It was indeed a blackout. "How the fuck am I going to get back home in a blackout." Myrah began to estimate how many blocks she had to walk to get home. It would be a long walk. She began to head down the block when she felt hands grab her from behind picking her up, and dragging her into the nearest alley. Her red hat was left behind on the concrete as she was being dragged away by the unknown men. When she tried to scream another man covered her mouth with one hand and a blade against her cheek. She began to quiet down and whimper. "Good girl…." The man's voice was deep, and he was masked like the cults she had seen on TV. Through the eyes of the masks the two men had glowing red eyes. It was evil but compelling her, almost controlling her as she felt her body slowly go limp, and her soul being drained the more she looked into his eyes. Suddenly the connection was cut off when his head went slamming into the wall behind him. The other male behind her threw her to the ground looking for this force that took out his accomplice, but this force was so quick he didn't get a chance to defend himself, and was taken out quickly.

It was now quiet. Myrah was still on the ground, scared to move. The cold concrete made her shiver as she attempted to get up. Unfortunately it was a failed attempt as she collapsed back onto the cold ground. Then there was the sound of shoes in wet cement coming near her. When she looked up all she saw was brown boots before passing out.

**Hopefully I have time to maybe edit this chapter and post a new chapter tomorrow. =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Wake up sleeping beauty…_

_Wake up.._

Myrah thought she was hearing things again. She then slowly opened her eyes, to see a man walking away. Her vision was blurry but the room she was in looked unfamiliar, and dark. She saw a few candles across from her on a wooden coffee table and a flashlight on the other side. She then saw two guns resting on a large black chest beside her. Her heart began to beat faster, as she strained for her eye sight to come through. She then realized she wasn't in her home. She violently jumped out of the black leather sofa. "Oh my god, what happened?!" She was so confused, her eyes began to water, as if she was going to burst in tears, and her voice was course. The man spun back around with her glasses in one hand. He slowly walked back towards her as she took a small step back. He paused mot wanting to scare her then slowly placed her glasses on her face. She was able to see this man more clearly. She stood there looking at the stranger in front of her. He was so handsome, yet he made her uneasy. He then placed both hands on her shoulders trying to keep her calm. "You're safe now babe, just calm down." He was looking deep into her eyes, as if he was looking straight into her soul. For some reason this made her calm down, then she remembered something.

"You were on the same train as me…I remember you." Her voice was still course. He let go of her shoulders still looking into her eyes as he backed away. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked. Myrah looked away, as she rubbed her head, "Sort of….not much. Who are you, and what did you do to those men?" He began to laugh as Myrah gave him a puzzled look. "What's so funny?" "Those aren't men. I can tell you that much." Myrah began to remember the glowing red eyes the men had. "Demons?" She looked up back at him, with his back facing her. He looked over his shoulders as he rolled up his denim sleeves then grabbing a bottle from the table. She began to get uneasy once again along with an awkward silence. "I never got your name?" She asked. He walked up towards her with a warm smile as he handed her a bottle of water. "Dante, and you're…" "Myrah." He snapped his fingers. "You shouldn't mention that to anyone else, trust me babe, or you will end up like me." He walked away and headed into his kitchen. "Why? It's true….never mind, I'm crazy anyways." She said to herself. Little did she know, Dante heard her.

She grabbed her coat and headed towards the front door when she felt a gentle tug on her arm. "You're not crazy. But you are crazy If you think you can go back home in a blackout at night." Myrah's eyes widened. "Night? How long was I-" "A long time, It's 8:25 at night." Myrah placed her hand over her mouth, and another hand on her hip. "Oh God." He pulled her back into his living room, taking her coat from her. "Plus you're not in great condition after you almost had your life sucked right out of you. A friend of mine had to do some witchy stuff to get you back to normal. So if anything you're staying here, until power gets back on, and I can give you a ride back home." Myrah sighed. "Fine." "Don't be so disappointed bae," He said as he hung her coat back up on the rack. Suddenly she remembered she didn't have her bag. "Oh my God where is my bag?" Dante pointed to the coat rack where he just hung her coat. "And you were going to leave your bag here…your crazy and clumsy." He smiled nodding his head. Soon after a pillow went flying at him, as he quickly ducked. "Shut up."

She leaned back in the sofa as she tried to clear her head. She tried to remember the events. "How do I go from having a teeth cleaning, to being almost killed?" Dante sat down next to her, "I don't know but it isn't unusual." His pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out his phone and saw Kat's name written across his iPhone. He answered as he got up from his seat.

"What's up?"

"Another attack is going to go down in about an hour at the hospital. I keep hearing whispers in the streets, most likely demons." Dante sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I should be heading out there now huh?" He asked. "….what do you think?" Kat rudely responded. Dante looked back at Myrah who was looking through her phone. "One problem, the girl I helped save….she's well-"

"Don't tell me you had sex with-" "Jesus Kat! What the fuck? She's still here. I can't leave her here alone, not with this shit going on."

Myrah was trying to listen to his conversation without being noticed as she acted as if she was on her phone.

"Dante, why didn't you just take her home?" Dante sighed once more. "She wasn't in any condition to go home, not with a black out going on…..I just didn't think it was a good idea that's all." Kat sighed and began to speak once more. "Okay, just get down here as soon as possible, please." "Don't worry Kat, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and looked back at Myrah once more. He had a concerned look across his face. He struggled to start his sentence then he began. "So do you prefer to stay here because I have to go out and do something for a friend….." Myrah put up her two hands behind her head, "You didn't give me the other option so I could choose whether or not if I wanted to stay here bro. There's supposed to be an option a or option b before I prefer to anything." She giggled "Aren't you the smart ass." Dante rolled his eyes. "Thank you, thank you." She gave a fanfare applause speaking in a fake British accent. "I'm going to the hospital, couple blocks from here. St Martin's Hospital." "Do you have a family member there?" "Not really. Do you want to come or not?" She grabbed her purse, and her coat. "I guess I'll come…" Dante smirked because how cute she looked when she said it, but also because the "come she was talking about wasn't the "cum" he was thinking about. He usually would have said a little remark or some sort but because he didn't know her well, he kept it to himself. He learned certain things from his friend Kat, and because he hung around her a bit often he picked up a few manners from her. He grabbed his black coat then opened the door gesturing her to go before him and she did so as she put on her coat and he locked the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Myrah trailed behind Dante as she was looking through her phone for updates about the blackout. But the last update was a few hours ago. Con Edison was trying to find the root of the problem. They advised people to stay indoors, have canned foods, extra batteries, water, and to keep generators outside. With this dangerous Cult running loose taking advantage of New York's power outage it made it very easy for them to lurk the streets and do whatever they wanted.

The two were walking through the midnight streets as Myrah trailed behind Dante reading updates on her phone. He looked back at Myrah as he gave a light sigh. "Save your battery." She took her eyes away from her cell and looked ahead, "I have a charging case in my bag so it's no big deal." She smiled as she locked her phone and pushed it in her pocket. It was quiet between the two as they walked through the almost emptied streets. There were a few people outside of their apartment buildings either taking drags out of their cigarettes, or sparking conversations with their neighbors with lamps and radios close by. There were also people heading back home with whatever groceries, or items they could find or was left.

Myrah began to think about the man in front of her. She didn't know him well, but she was grateful that he saved her life. He didn't seem like a bad guy but then again, she didn't know him at all. She remembered he offered to take her home when power was restored but who knew how long that would take. In a way she wanted to get to know Dante more, even if it meant for her to take a trip with him to the hospital. She decided to break the silence between them.

"Why are we going to St Martins? Do you even think they are going to let us in?" Dante began to scratch the back of his head. "I have a quick job to do, that's all. Plus there's a blackout going on, I think visitors at night is the very least of their problem, don't you think?" He looked back to see what her response would be, but instead she shrugged, and kept walking. "So….. What's your job?" She asked again as she skipped next to him to keep up with his pace. He sighed before answering her once more. "You really don't want to know…" Dante nodded as he looked straight ahead. "You do know telling me that really make me want to know." She looked up into his blue eyes pouting her lips. A smirk graced his lips, nodding as he dug into the inside of his jacket pulling out his cellphone to see if there were any missed messages from Kat. Myrah began to speak again "Well I'm currently unemployed if that makes you feel better, so whatever job it is that you do, just remember at least you have one. " She sighed. He looked down at her but she didn't look back at him. He began to get interested wondering what she meant. "Why aren't you working anyways?" She looked up, then away. "It's complicated…but I decided it was best I left." He began to get more interested wondering why it was best for her to leave. "Fair enough…. So what now? You live with your parents, Or-" She screwed up her face like she had a bitter taste in her mouth and quickly fixed her face cutting him off. "I live alone…I don't really want to talk about that." He knew he had hit a nerve with her and decided to drop it. It was funny who decided that they didn't want to talk anymore.

"I can see the hospital from here." Myrah pointed. "One block away." As the two continued down the block it began to drizzle. Myrah began to zip her black motorcycle jacket and pull on her hood. Suddenly there was the sound of thunder. It was an introduction to the upcoming storm ahead. Myrah began to speed walk. "Hurry up Dante!" She was so nervous she didn't realize she yelled at him. Myrah didn't like thunder storms. She always remembered those stupid stories her brother used to tell her when they were kids. "Look who wants to walk up now." Dante teased. There was then a flash of lightning, and soon followed one of the loudest rolls of thunder she has heard. It almost made her heart jump in her throat. Soon after it began to pour. "Christ!" Dante grabbed Myrah's hand and they both ran into the Hospital entrance. Myrah slightly tugged her hand from his and folded her arms. She then realized what she did, "I'm just slightly cold." She said not making it awkward between the two.

The hospital was in chaos. There were doctors and nurses running back and fourth with flashlights and lamps along with patients being treated in the hallways. The waiting room was also chaotic with people with injuries not being treated. The lights were very dim, and the staff was overworked but the security was very useless. They were nowhere to be found.

"Finally…"

A voice came from the seating area. A woman with short brown hair waved to the two as she got up. "You must be Dante's new friend. I'm Kat." Myrah waved smiling at the woman in front of her and introducing herself. "I'm Myrah." Myrah thought Kat was beautiful but in a mysterious way. Dante and Kat had that this mysterious air about them that Myrah couldn't put her finger on. Kat had short brown hair, and a pair of crystal eyes. Kat looked like a naturally shy person because she would look down and intertwine her fingers. "Is that henna?" Myrah asked. "Something like that." Kat smiled, "May I get a moment with Dante?" Myrah looked at Dante before she pushed both hands in her jacket pockets and smiled. "Sure." She went into the waiting area, took a seat and leaned back in the chair. She looked around once more before she put in her ear buds and began to zone out the noise as she waited for Dante

The panic was getting worse in the hospital due to the fact they were working with their backup power and there were hundreds of patients that needed to be cared for. If the power completely shut down many people would die.

"So when is this shit gonna go down?" He asked as they both began to walk back out the building. "Any second now…" Suddenly a man passed Dante and Kat and entered the hospital. Dante sensed bad vibes off him. He had white hair and dark skin. He wore all black and had many silver rings on both hands. Dante nodded at Kat as she began to disappear. He reentered the building and saw the man looking around, and then nodding at a man who was sitting next to Myrah. He was bald with a huge scar across his face. The man got up and pulled out a serrated knife from his pocket and hiding it within his coat sleeve. "Shit." He cursed under his breath as he made his way to Myrah. Myrah didn't know what was going on around her due to the fact she was listening to music. The two men made their way down the hall when a male nurse noticed the two heading towards a restricted area. Dante changed course and began to follow the two men when suddenly a blonde male quickly made his way in front of the two sinister men. "You don't have authorization to be back here-" Before the nurse could finish his sentence a blade was jammed in his throat and was soon after followed by a loud scream from a female bystander. A female nurse called security and ran leaving the scene. The two men looked back at Dante who quickly removed his jacket throwing it on the ground, and his guns ebony and ivory appeared in both hands. Both men then had the realization of who they were up against. The son of Sparda.

Myrah opened her eyes to see chaos. Confused she turned down the music when suddenly a man pushed Myrah out of her chair, running out the building. She didn't know what was going on except that people were running and screaming. She readjusted her frames when she saw Dante's coat on the floor and ran to pick it up; when suddenly another man grabbed her by the arm. "You gotta get out of here sweet heart." He was old but he still had strength. "What's going on?!" Then she saw a man on the floor with the handle of a knife sticking out of his throat and a puddle of blood. "What the fuck?" Then there was the sound of gunshots. "Jesus Christ let's go!" She grabbed Dante's coat and ran outside with the man.

The duo left a trail of dead body's. Who ever got in their way or just happened to be in their path was killed instantly. Dante couldn't let another death happen. The two men eyes began to glow a fiery red as they both came charging at him. "Bring it on bitch!" He summoned rebellion and continued to battle the deadly duo.

"Where the fuck is Dante? Maybe he's still inside." She panicked as she looked at the hospital ahead in the heavy rain while more people exited the hospital. She was so worried that she forgot about the thunder. She was then snapped out of her confusion when a body went flying out of the buildings window. She gasped. "Maybe he got fucking hurt inside. It wouldn't be right it I left him in there after he saved my life." She began to walk back towards the hospital when she heard a man yell. "You crazy! You see the type of shit that's going on in there?" She stopped in her tracks looking back to see the old man once more begging her to not go. "I'll be fine just get to safety!" She ran and entered the building once more.

It was now empty on the first floor, with only the dead nurse on the floor, and a security guard hanging by his feet from the ceiling with both arms cut off. She was disgusted yet feared for her life. Why was she going back for a stranger she barely knew? Oh that's right, because he saved her life.

"Dante!" She yelled his name but no response. Suddenly the power in the building gave out. "This was a bad fucking idea." She cried as her nerves were getting to her. She turned on her phones flashlight and headed down the hallway when she felt two pairs of hands grip her shoulders. She began to scream as she lost grip on her phone and Dante's jacket. "It's me!" He spun her around to face him. "It's me." She couldn't see him that well in the dark room but she knew it was him. Her facial expression went from relieved to pissed off as she began hitting his chest, and ending the assault with a shove. "What the hell?! What the hell were you doing inside?!" Then she noticed blood all over his hands, and on his shirt. "Are you hurt!" She was now worried again. He looked at his hands, then smirked. "It's not mine." Myrah raised an eyebrow, then adjusted the frames on her face. "Dante what the fuck is going on, and I don't want some bullshit answer!" She began to pick up his coat and her cell from off the ground. "I'm a hunter." He said in a serious tone as he took his jacket from her. "I'm a demon hunter." That's all he said before turning around and heading toward the exit. Myrah just stood there in the dark with eyes wide open. "Are you just going to stand there in the dark? Let's get out of here."

**I hope that chapter didn't suck. I've been really busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Flashback 7 years ago,_

"_Myrah! You better be up there cleaning your room and not playing video games, because I will go upstairs and rip that TV out of the wall!" Myrah's mother threw her purse and car keys on the kitchen counter before marching up the stairs, loud enough for Myrah to hear. She quickly turned off the TV and PlayStation as she flung her controller under the bed. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her Algebra textbook and her notebook running to her bed as she heard her bedroom door open. Her mother opened the door to find Myrah on her bed lying on her stomach with her eyes glued on the pages. Her mother stood by the door as she examined her room but she found no evidence of her daughter doing anything besides studying. She had dark brown curly hair, and almond shaped hazel eyes. She wore a royal blue two piece suit with a pair of nude heels, and nude lipstick. She was relieved that Myrah was studying even though it was a deception. "Where's your brother?" She asked. Myrah lifted her head, "I don't know. He said he was going to hang with his friends. He came home changed and left." Her mother nodded her head, "At least he's getting straight A's." Myrah raised both her brows and got up from her bed. "So just because Timothy gets good grades he can do what he wants? That's not fair!" Her mother sighed before placing both hands on her daughter's shoulders. "It's not about what's fair. Your teacher said you're a good student but you struggle with math and you need to pass or else…" Myrah rolled her eyes. "Or else I'll get held back. I got it." She leaned down and kissed her daughter on her forehead and smiled. "I love you." "I love you too."_

Present,

Both Dante and Myrah walked back to his place in silence. She wanted to ask him so many questions about being a demon hunter, but she feared the conversation would go down a bad path. Myrah had secrets of her own, and realized maybe like her, he doesn't want to share them.

They both entered his home in silence. Her eyes were red and dry indicating she needed some sleep. She headed for the couch as she threw her bag and cap on the coffee table and collapsed into the couch letting out a yarn. Slowly she unzipped her jacket and removed it placing it next to her before locking eyes with Dante who was looking at her with worry but gratitude. He finally decided to break the silence between the two. "You came back looking for me, why?" He hung up his coat and walked over to the couch taking a seat next to her. "You saved my life; I thought you were in trouble." She looked away for a moment then back at him. A smile graced his lips, "You look tired. You definitely need some rest, and some food." He got up and pulled Myrah by her two arms. "I'm not hungry I lost my appetite earlier." He raised an eyebrow, "Alright then, you can sleep in my room tonight, and tomorrow I'll take you home." She nodded as Dante led her upstairs and into his room. "I have a couple of t shirts and sweat pants in the bottom drawer you can sleep in." She walked in and he closed the door.

His room reflected a certain dark personality. He had a huge bed with black sheets and dark furniture. There was an empty bottle of Jack Daniels by his bed along with a pair of sneakers and his closet was open and unorganized, with clothes hanging off hangers. She went over to his dresser and looked in his bottom draw as he said and found a gray t shirt and navy sweat pants. She undressed, and put on the clothing provided. She then unbraided her two pigtails combing her hair with her fingers and putting it in a bun. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She tried to make herself presentable but his shirt was slouching off of her revealing her collarbones and a shoulder, and the pants were baggy too, but she was thankful for the drawstring.

Dante was holding a unopened pack of two toothbrushes as he looked her up and down and chuckled. "Laugh all you want." She rolled her eyes before snatching the toothbrush from his grasp. "Where's the bathroom?" Dante regained his composer "down the hall." She headed out his bedroom and into the bathroom. She took a seat on the toilet bowl cover and took a deep breath before having another flashback.

_Myrah was sitting on her mother's bed as her mom was on the floor painting her toe nails. "I don't know why anyone would kill sweet old Lydia. She didn't do anything to anybody." Myrah's mother was blowing on her toe nails before she started with a second coat of gray polish. "She was a good neighbor, a good friend but sweet heart Lydia had no business at her age talking walks on the street around midnight." Myrah threw her hands up. "That's not right," Her mother looked up at her daughter, and took a deep breath before speaking. "You have to understand there are sick people out there in this world. Some people are demons, figuratively and literally. Not everyone thinks like you and me, not everyone is sane, and trust me when I say no one's an angel unless…" Myrah looked at her mom with sad eyes. "Unless they are as sweet, and as beautiful as my sweet heart." She winked at her daughter and Myrah returned it with a smile." _

Myrah brushed her teeth as she sat on the seat. Her mouth filled up with suds and she got up to spit in the sink. She looked up in the mirror and noticed her eyes giving off a strange glow. She thought maybe she was hallucinating and leaned over the sink rinsing her mouth before splashing water on her eyes. She looked up once more and her eyes were brown. She left the bathroom and went back into his room. Dante sat on the edge of his bed texting Kat. He looked up to see Myrah at the entrance. He got up giving her a weak nod before leaving his bedroom and allowing her to be alone. She finally crawled into bed and covered herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Myrah you're in danger. Don't let them catch you or else you will end up like everyone else you've ever loved. _

_Accept the helping hand that is here to help you and avoid the hand that will lead you in the wrong path….._

Myrah's eyes shot open with her heart racing. "What's going on with me lately?" She asked herself with both hands over her face. The morning Sunlight pierced through the dark blinds of Dante's bedroom where Myrah slept. His bed was surprisingly comfortable, and she was grateful to Dante for letting her sleep in his room. She peeked between her fingers squinting from the bright light. "It's morning already?" She closed her eyes as she yawned, slowly stretching her arms above her head. She slowly made her way out of bed, planting both feet on the ground. As she got up to get her glasses from the dresser in front of her, the large navy sweat pants fell to her ankles. Myrah had tripped and stumbled towards the dresser falling face first on the floor. Luckily she turned her head causing her to only fall on the right side of her face. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She cursed under her breath as she slowly raised her head. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. She paused for a second with eyes wide and mouth open. Quickly she rolled over on her back and slipped up the large pair of sweats and tied the draw string. Soon after she leaned up against the dresser, and tried to push herself up, only to fall back down to the ground. She sighed

There were three knocks on the door. "Are you okay in there?" She tried to respond but her voice was course. Dante then knocked on the door again. "Myrah?" He was concerned. "I'm fine," she responded but he couldn't hear her well, and before she could try speaking again, the door went flying open. There he saw Myrah on the floor leaning against his dresser with wide eyes staring back at him. Dante sighed in relief knowing Myrah was okay. He was already dressed wearing a light gray shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and dark distressed boots. "Why didn't you respond?" Myrah touched her throat trying to clear it. When she finally spoke, it was coarse and dry. He walked over giving her a hand. She moved her head back slightly as she looked at his hand causing Dante to raise a brow. She suddenly remembered a dream she had last night.

_Accept the helping hand that is here to help you and avoid the hand that will lead you in the wrong path….._

"I'm not diseased, or dirty you know." Dante said as he scratched his head. Myrah shook away the thoughts in her head and grabbed his hand. As he pulled her up she apologized in a coarse voice. "I'll see what I can find for your throat; in the meantime get yourself ready. He winked as a small smile graced his lips before heading out the room. She grabbed her glasses and her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Power in the city was restored, but the damage had been done already. There was such a massive amount of murders and kidnappings that happened during the blackout that cops didn't even waste their time on petty 911 calls. They were focused on only calls for medical help, missing people, murders and attacks. Robberies were the least of their concern.

Dante was in the kitchen looking through the cabinets looking for a pack of tea Kat left last time she was staying at his place. He finally found an open box of tea, ripping it out of the packaging and putting it in a cup of hot water. He then looked in his fridge to see if he could possibly make breakfast, but unfortunately there were only bottles of beer, water, 2 apples, and spoiled left over pizza. He grunted as he slammed the door. "I guess I'll have to get her food." He wrote a note saying he went to get breakfast, and left the cup of hot tea next to the note before grabbing his black leather jacket off the coat rack.

Myrah had finished taking a shower and slipped on her jeans, and hunter boots. She looked through Dante's drawer once more and borrowed a black Led Zeppelin T-Shirt. As she slipped it on she tucked it in her jeans before tying her hoodie around her waist and heading downstairs. "Dante! Dante. Dante?" It was empty. The kitchen light was on, as well as his television but it happened to be on mute. "I guess power is back on. Thank God!" She raised both hands as if she scored a goal and headed into the kitchen. First thing that grabbed her attention was a red mug with steam coming out of it. "I didn't think Dante was a coffee drinker." She smirked as she walked towards the red mug, but then she saw a note,

_Went to get breakfast. _

_Be back soon, and drink the tea. It should help your throat. _

She smiled to herself as she took a sip of the tea. It was minty. She began to think about Dante and how nice he had been to her. She would have been in a different predicament if he never came to her rescue. "I don't know how I could repay him." She sighed and took another sip of the tea. Dante was still on her mind, as she still was trying to figure him out. Even though he seemed like a regular guy something was off about him, and she couldn't put her finger on it. From their first encounter in the alley when he rescued her, to the hospital incident with the murderous psychopath's he seemed to play it cool, when a normal person would freak out. She still didn't even understand why he had to go there in the first place, and why she agreed to even go with him. But she didn't regret it. Her tea was getting a bit cooler, and began to drink it. Her eyes shot opened as she remembered something. In the hospital he was covered in blood, blood that wasn't his. "Did he kill-?" She shook her head in disbelief, "Nahh! He couldn't have." She then put the cup down on the table as she leaned against the fridge. "Did he know that those crazy guys were going to be there? Was that why his friend called. Are they like some paid killers, or are they some bounty hunters or some shit?" She placed a hand on her messy bun as all her suspicions about him began to fill up her mind. She slowly walked into the living room and remembered seeing guns on the table when she first woke up in his home. "Maybe my dream was trying to warn me. Maybe he's no good." Her eyes began to water as she sat down in the couch in confusion. "Maybe I should go, but then I would feel so bad. Maybe he's not a bad guy maybe I'm just crazy. I don't even know him and I'm accusing him of bullshit."

As she heard the door open she wiped away her tears. It was Dante with two cups in a coffee holder and a brown bag with a Dunkin donuts logo. She rose up out of her seat with her arms crossed. Her body was giving signals of being uncomfortable yet her face gave signs of relief. "You okay babe?" His brows knitted with concern, with blue eyes staring back at her brown ones. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for the tea." She gave a small smile. He placed the bag and the two coffees on the coffee table. "I might as well eat here." He said as he plopped his body in the couch. Soon after she sat back down on the other end of the couch. He began to take off his black leather motorcycle jacket, and she sneakily observed his well-toned arms, and veiny large hands as he began to open the brown bag. And the way he would clutch his jawline would make her heart flutter. Dante felt Myrah's eyes on him, and decided to look in her direction. Myrah quickly looked away. He chuckled to himself slightly as he took out a sausage, egg and cheese sandwich. "I can feel your eyes all over me." Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. Dante then moved closer to her, as he handed her a sandwich and hash browns. As she grabbed the sandwich he leaned in with a low deep voice. "If you want to see me naked, I can arrange that." He winked. Myrah was lost for words and punched him right in the shoulder and grabbed the food from his grip. "Babe." He whined as he rubbed his shoulder as if he was in pain.

She began to tear opened the wrapper from the sandwich, and took a big bite. She closed her eyes as she chewed with happiness. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She looked like a squirrel who stuffed too much nuts in their cheeks. "Wow." Dante said in amazement before laughing. She began to swallow before throwing the wrapper at him. "You're not very nice at all, laughing at hungry people you know." Dante raised his brows. "Say's the girl who takes people's clothes and wears them like it's hers." He took another bite of his sandwich. "It looks good on you though. I'm not complainin' at all." "Yeah, yeah. So I guess you're taking me home huh?" Dante nodded. He secretly didn't want her to go but it was best that she did. He had a dark past he didn't want her to get mixed up in. "She finally finished eating and turned to him. "I seriously don't know how to repay you for your kindness toward me. You saved my life and let me stay here during the black out." She placed a hand on his thigh. "Thank you." She gave him a hug, as he wrapped his arms around her holding her in this sweet moment. "Anytime." He sighed before pulling away from the hug. "Now let's get you home."

Little did she know someone was waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Get the fuck out of here! I'm not riding on a motorcycle. Can we just drive in the car?" The two were in the garage arguing about which ride they should take. "Being on a motorcycle is not bad. You would fucking love it. Trust me." He winked. "No!" She crossed her arms and leaned against his dark red Mustang. "Come on, I won't let anything happen to you if that's what you're afraid of." He patted the seat inviting her to sit. She rolled her eyes as she put on her black motorcycle jacket. "Look now we're twins. I'm wearing a leather jacket; you're wearing a leather jacket-." She raised her hand for him to stop. "I'm only agreeing with you because you're taking me home. It's only fair." She walked towards the bike as she rubbed her two hands together in a circular motion. "Let's do this."

It was a beautiful day even if it was a day after the blackout. The trees were full of orange and yellow leafs, and the sky was a mesmerizing blue. Too bad Myrah's eyes were closed shut, as she gripped tightly onto Dante's jacket. "You're gripping me tight bae, not that I don't enjoy it, but you need to relax." Her body was pressed against his back, with both hands gripping his jacket. She slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise it wasn't as bad as she thought. Her eyes were shut from the moment his motorcycle started moving till now. Her grip loosened from his jacket, as she looked at the scenery. "This isn't bad. You were right." He smiled and turned his head slightly. "I knew you would." He turned his attention back on the road as he passed cars and trucks.

As they entered the neighborhoods there were cops, firemen and ambulance cars on almost every block. The damage had been done, and this was definitely an attack on the city. The blackout was no accident. Dante began to slow down as he passed a couple crying hysterically. The woman began to throw herself on a stretcher that was carrying a small body. It was a little girl who seemed to be fighting for her life with an oxygen mask on. Another crime scene left a house with no survivors. You could tell it was gruesome. There was blood all over the windows and streaks of blood on the door. "Fuck. Why is this happening?" She buried her head into his back as she closed her eyes. Dante's jaws began to clench together. He obviously knew what was going on but decided not to say anything to her. She wouldn't understand. He even had a bad feeling bringing her home after seeing the neighborhoods like this. Bodies hung from electric wires, and blood stained the streets. It was disturbing how the scenery changed from beautiful to disastrous.

They were now in Myrah's neighborhood. It was in no better condition that the other neighborhoods they passed through. Then she saw her house in the distance. "It's the red brick house close to the end." Dante followed her direction and headed towards the end of the block and stopped. There was black smoke coming out of her bedroom window, and bullet holes on her wide open front door. "They raided my house." She slowly got off the bike and headed into her house without Dante. Walking in it was more fucked up than she thought. Her television was flipped over, furniture and objects destroyed. She entered her kitchen and eyes shot wide open as she covered her mouth tightly with both hands screaming. Tears flowed down her cheeks and hands as she collapsed to her knees. There was a black males head cut off on the counter. On the cabinets written in blood, _"We found your father, and we will find you." _

She ran back out the house, bumping into Dante who was on his way inside to check on her. He gripped both her shoulders looking into her eyes. "What's wrong?!" She was so confused, hysterical, and scared she didn't even know how to respond. She barely could breath, and he knew something was terribly wrong. "We, we h-have to get t-the cops here now. We h-have to call the cops." She was breaking down, and he decided to get the cops attention that was across the street. Two officers came over one male one female. The female officer had some blood on her uniform. "Her house was broken into and-." The female officer cut him off. "We know, but since no one was in there we decided to help the ones in urgent danger. But now that the owner of the house is here, we can help you sir." Dante raised a brow then pointed to Myrah who was on the steps staring at nothing with glassy eyes, and tears on her cheeks. "She's the owner of the house." "Jesus Christ, it makes sense. That man couldn't be your father. But hers? Yeah, he looks like her. A fucking shame." The female officer walked towards her, leaving the two men. "What is she talking about?" Dante was confused. "You didn't see what was in there. Take a look in the kitchen." The officer sighed. "You will see."

Dante walked in and saw broken furniture all over the floor. He then turned into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. "Shit!" He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the dismembered head. Something else caught his attention. A latex glove. He picked it up with a wooden spoon that was next to it. "It had been worn already." Then something brought him back to the memory of his brother. He always wore gloves like these. Then there were the sounds of footsteps coming down. Dante gripped his gun that was hiding inside his jacket. From the shadows a familiar face emerged. "Nice to see you again brother." The man in front of him was a spitting image of Dante. He had silver hair, and wore a blue denim jacket with a white shirt underneath. He had on khaki slim fitting pants and brown shoes. "Such a shame what happened to this city." The man said as he leaned against the wall. Dante's grip on his gun tightened. "What the fuck are you doing here, and I don't want a bullshit fucking answer." The man gave a mysterious smirk before speaking. "I came here to warn your friend. But hey, you had to be the fucking one that shows up with her. What a coincidence." Dante raised his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" The man smiled. "If you only knew…" "Stop fucking around Vergil." Vergil began to rub his chin as he nodded. "Okay. Well let's just say your friend has something that attracts these demons. It's the same thing that got her family killed. And well if she doesn't learn how to use it well….she will be helpless and dead. It's plain and simple brother." Dante didn't know if he should trust him, or fight him. The way they left things last time they saw each other was definitely not on good terms, and he knew better this time. He knew everything Vergil does has a hidden agenda. "Oh can you pass me my glove?" Dante gave a stink face and tossed his glove towards him. "So it was demons that hit this city, and did all this shit. But why?" Vergil began to laugh. "The same reason I would, and I wanted to." Vergil's icy blue eyes gave an evil gaze. "To take over."

The two officers walked in with Myrah and Vergil disappeared. They sat her down on her couch and she began to speak. "I really have no one now. Even though I didn't know my dad well he didn't deserve this shit." Dante couldn't bear to see his friend in this much pain. "Myrah you should be happy you weren't in the house when this went down. You are alive. I know it's hard but remember these things are replaceable, you are not." The female officer smiled as she placed a hand on Myrah's hands. "Thank you." She gave a weak smile.

Finally the crime scene people got to her house and began to collect evidence and such. Her house was packed with strangers, and it was driving her mad. She went upstairs and entered her burnt room. Only her bed was lit on fire, but her room was a mess. All her clothes were thrown on the floor along with books, liquids and jewelry. Myrah had enough, and leaned against her wall. All that was flashing through her head was the images of the scene in the kitchen. There was then a knock on the door. "It's me." "Come in." He slowly opened the door. "Fuck." Myrah chuckled. "Yea. Fuck." She bit her lip before speaking again. "My life was never normal but, hell it was never taken to this level of bullshit. Now I have to get repairs, order new furniture and I can't stay here right now because of all of this shit going on. Maybe I can stay at a hotel." Dante stooped down to her level. "Or you could stay with me in the meantime." She bit her lips. "Dante. I don't know. I already caused you enough trouble, you don't even have to stay here with me while my disaster of a life starts crashing down on me." "Well you are a disaster but it's no problem. Just pack a few bags. I'm pretty sure your insurance covers your damages. I mean I would have to go back home and get the car now." Myrah sighed as she leaned her head against the wall. "Dante you're an angel. I don't know how to thank you, at all." Dante smiled at her. "You can just start by saying thank you babe." He pulled her up. "Dante I actually have a Jeep so you don't have to go back to get your car. I'll just- wait I don't even know your address. Fucking awkward." Dante grabbed a pen and paper from her dresser and wrote it down. "Now you do." He winked and headed back downstairs.

Myrah walked into her bathroom, and looked into the cracked mirror. Her eyes gave off a soft glow. She went back into her room and began packing her bags with clothes, shoes, electronics and other things. She then went back into the bathroom and was frightened at what was staring back at her. Her eyes were gold, and hair was white as snow. "What the fuck! Oh my god." She locked the bathroom door and looked at herself again. Her skin was golden, and her eyes were mesmerizing gold. Her hair was still in a bun but white. She then took off her glasses and looked in the mirror again. She still looked crazy. She quickly shut her eyes tight as she leaned over the sink. She began to pray, until she heard a voice.

_You must accept who you are. You're stronger than them._

She reopened her eyes and she looked like her normal self again. "What. The. Fuck."

**I hope this chapter didn't suck! And thank you for the reviews, follows and faves. I really do appreciate them. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Myrah was now nervous about going to stay with Dante for a few days. She didn't know if she was losing her mind, or if her life was going to change for the worst. Before leaving her home she grabbed a bottle of Excedrin, and Tylenol from her cupboard and made an exit. She got into her white Jeep Wrangler throwing her two bags on her passenger seat and typed in her destination on her GPS before taking off into the road. As she drove, her GPS would give her directions and she would follow.

_Make a left_

_Keep going straight._

_Make a left on Avenue K._

"Damn. When I was riding with Dante, it didn't take him this long to get to my house." Suddenly she had a flashback from the hospital.

_Dante was covered in blood that wasn't his. And she remembered he said something._ "_I'm a demon hunter."_

Myrah quickly pulled over her Jeep and leaned on the steering wheel as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with eyes closed. She stepped out of the vehicle, walking around to the passenger side and then leaning against the car with both hands on her knees. "Am I going crazy?" It was getting dark, and it wasn't safe to be alone with cults murdering and kidnapping innocent people. She began to think about what was going on with her in the bathroom with her hair turning white, and her eyes glowing, and the strange voice in her head.

_You must accept who you are. You're stronger than them._

"You're not crazy you know." A voice came from behind her Jeep. A white haired male walked towards her. "You're not crazy Myrah." When she saw the man clearly she was in utter shock and confusion. "I see Dante didn't tell you he had a brother." He gently grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, giving her hand a gentle kiss as his blue eyes laid on hers. "The names Vergil and it is a pleasure to finally meet you." "You look just like him. Are you twins?" He smirked. "We are indeed. I see you have a lot of questions running through your head." Her eyes slowly narrowed staring at the male with distrust as he leaned against her Jeep. "Man, I don't even know you to be leaning up against my car." She crossed her arms. "And I don't know you either. But I do know enough that your life is in danger." Her eyes were wide. "I know you hear voices, and I do know you don't know yourself as well as you thought." She began to slowly step away. "But I can help you." His smile reeked of suspicion. "I don't know what you're talking about." As she turned away from him he gripped her arm, preventing her from taking another step away from him. "My brother can't help you. My brother is just a demon hunter who parties, fuck girls and goes about his days not giving a fuck." She tugged her arm away and jumped into her Jeep quickly driving away. She looked at her rear mirror and could see Vergil's grin from a distance. "Fuck!"

She finally made it to Dante's place after the confrontation with his brother. She was now debating if she should go in, or turn her car around. If she should tell him about his brother, or leave it alone. To ask him about his personal life or just mind her fucking business.

_Accept the helping hand that is here to help you and avoid the hand that will lead you in the wrong path….._

She finally gathered up some courage and exited the car grabbing her bags from the passenger side before slamming the door. She walked towards the front door and rang the bell. As she waited, she began tapping her feet as she wondered what was taking him so long. Quickly she turned around and took a deep breath getting ready to walk back to the car when suddenly the door opened. She turned around slowly as she exhaled. Dante only had a towel hanging low around his waist. His body was wet and muscular with his towel revealing his v line leading to his hidden anatomy, and each muscle on his body was well defined. He rubbed a hand through his damp hair before taking her bags from her. "Sorry about that." He winked at her causing her to blush. She quickly moved her eyes from him and entered his home. "That's okay." She felt slightly light headed and awkward being in his home for the second time and with Dante being half naked. "I set up a room for you so you should be set." They both headed upstairs and he led her to a room next to his. The walls were filled with many posters of tattooed pin up models, bands, and old school hip hop artists. The mattress looked big enough for her, and a television was mounted on the wall. A small table was placed in the corner in front of the window, and a ceiling fan with lights hung above the bed.

Dante was behind Myrah observing the shorter girl in front of him. She looked around the room smiling before she felt a vibration from his deep slightly sultry voice. "So do you like it?" She jumped slightly before twirling around to face him. She looked up at the taller male in front of her looking into his eyes and avoiding contact with his body. "Sexy chicks on the walls, old school hip hop artists, and bands from the 70 through the 90's. I feel like I'm in high school all over again." She said with sarcasm as she smiled at him. He rolled his eyes before placing the bags on her bed and winked at her once more. He gripped his towel that was hanging dangerously low as he exited her room. She sighed as she laid back into her new bed. "Dante is an attractive motherfucker. But he's my friend." Sighing as she covered her face with the pillow before holding it tightly against her body. "Should I even mention my encounter with his brother though?" She was conflicted about everything but she knew deep in her heart maybe he should know. She decided to settle in and pack out her clothes and electronics before changing into something more comfortable.

As she pulled out her bun, her ombre hair dropped to her shoulders and a few strands covered her eyes. She slipped on a large plain baseball shirt, and black Nike shorts. She checked her fully charged IPhone and scrolled through her missed calls. There were a couple of unknown numbers, and a few from her friend. She decided it wasn't important at the moment to call back, and locked her phone.

As she headed downstairs she smelled something tasty. Dante was in the kitchen making some sort of pasta. "Smells good." She complimented as she made her way into the kitchen. He wore a gray shirt and black adidas sweats. A towel rested on his shoulder as he began to distribute the pasta on each plate. The pasta consisted of large shrimp and cherry tomatoes and cheese sprinkled all over. "Eh, you experiment when you're on your own I guess." He brought the plates to a small table in the kitchen. "Okay all we need is candles and wine." She raised a brow at him. Dante raised his brow at her giving her a certain look. "How about beer?" He responded. "Perfect." Dante in the past was the type of guy who flirted a lot, and slept around with zero commitment. But when he met Kat that all changed. He was still a jokester, and still flirted but when he cared about someone, he would show it and with Myrah he did care about her. They both sat down at the table, as Dante stared at her. She bit her bottom lip as she rubbed her two hands together staring at the plate in front of her. "You better enjoy it because If you don't-." Before he could finish his sentence Myrah dug in. "Oh my god. This is soo good!" Dante sighed. "That's a relief." He began to eat as well.

The two finished eating and were both full from going back for seconds. "So…. I met your brother when I was on my way here." Dante froze. He was now serious because he knew what his brother was up to was no good. "What did he say?" He leaned back in his chair as he tapped his fingers on the table. "He….he seems to know about me. A lot. He also talked about you. He…I don't know." She was now twirling her fork. "I remembered something when I was driving. When we were in the hospital, you said something about being demon hunter. What's all that about." Dante chuckled. "I knew that was going to come up, I'm just surprised you didn't ask me sooner." "Honestly I forgot all about it." She smiled. Dante hesitated a bit, but then thought maybe he could trust her. "I kill demons. These cult members are actually demons. They kill and possess people. Me and Kat are hoping that they will lead us to their big boss or some shit like that but for now, we kill them. And people call us to get rid of demons for them as well. Not for free of course." Dante paused as a ran his fingers through his dark hair before resuming. " A while back Limbo…..the demon world was separated from earth. Now they merged and well….."

"And now demons roam earth along with us." "You got it." He said as he got up collecting their plates and placing them in the sink. "So are you like a super human or some shit?" "I want to say I'm normal but I'm not. Have you ever heard of a nephlim?" Her eyes squinted. "You mean like in the bible?" They both looked at each other before laughing. "Okay well I'm a nephlim. Mom was an angel, dad was a demon." Myrah eyes closes as she tried to contain all the information he was giving her. "So does that mean your brother is-." "Pretty much." "What the fuck?" She said quietly to herself. "How does a demon and an angel fall in love? Aren't they supposed to be enemies?" Dante rolled his eyes as he exited the kitchen and walking towards his TV. "I don't know shit about their love life. I barely remember them." Before Dante got the chance to pick up the remote, 4 hooded men jumped through the two large windows of Dante's home. Their eyes were glowing red, and each held weapons. Myrah walked into the living room now horrified from what she saw. The hooded demons now turned their focus on Myrah. "Not a fucking chance." Rebellion appeared in his hand and he began swinging at the four mysterious figures.

Myrah didn't know whether to help or run. Instead she grabbed her cell and began to call 911. "Don't fucking call the cops here." Dante yelled at her as he pushed one of the demons back stabbing it in the chest. She hung up and ran up stairs. One of the demons pushed Dante out of the way as the other two demons occupied him making it hard to aid Myrah right away. Dante's hair began to turn white and eyes turned from blue to a demonic red. He easily took out the two and zoomed up the stairs to only find a long knife being jammed into her chest. The horrifying scream, and the tears streaming down made Dante go ballistic on the demon that hurt her. He quickly ran to Myrah's aid as she was now trembling with a knife handle sticking out of her. "They said they would get me. They got me." Her tears were uncontrollable as she grew weaker. "Stay with me babe." He said as he wiped away the tears from her face.

"Pull it out. She's not going to die." Vergil leaned against the wall with arms crossed. "Dante turned around with venomous eyes. "She will bleed out, you fuck." He turned his attention back to Myrah who seemed to be fading away each second. "If you keep that knife in her, she will only get weaker. Myrah hasn't told you what has been going on with her? She doesn't even know who her ancestors are and how precious the blood that runs through her veins are." Dante turned back to his brother in confusion. "Pull out the knife." Vergil instructed. Dante gripped the knife and hesitated before gathering enough courage pulling out the knife from her chest. What happened was the opposite of what he thought would happen. He expected blood to be flying everywhere. Instead her wound was glowing, and her hair turned white, as her skin glowed. Dante was confused by everything that was going on with his friend. He noticed she still wasn't waking up and her wound was still glowing brightly. "She will be fine. She doesn't heal as quick as us but she does need some rest." Vergil walked inside the room as he examined the girl in Dante's arms looking helpless. "What is she?" Vergil knelled down beside him. "I'm not sure what she is, but I do her family is connected with Goddesses." Dante stroked her white hair as his other hand rubbed her arms. "How do you know Vergil." Vergil smirked with eyes still glued on Myrah. "I read, unlike you." Dante picked up his wounded friend and carried her to her bed. Her wound was slowly healing but not fast enough. Dante's eyes narrowed before asking his brother an important question, "Vergil? Did you know we were going to get attacked?" When Dante turned around Vergil was nowhere in sight. He turned his attention back to Myrah who looked so different now, and was whimpering slightly. The healing process seemed to be a bit painful for her and he rushed to her aid once more, holding her hand as he was wondering why she didn't tell him what she was. But for now he just waited for his friend to get better.

**I'm hoping these chapters didn't seemed rushed. I was extremely busy. =(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a new day and Myrah was still in bed resting. Her hair was back to normal, but the blonde in her ombre hair was gone. Her hair was now completely brown and her wound was completely healed but she was still in bed resting. Dante was anxious for Myrah to wake up but he also wanted her to rest. She had been through enough during the short time he's been with her, but he also realized he didn't know shit about her. He didn't know about her past, where she was from, or what she was. He wasn't even sure she knew what she was.

In the living room Dante and Kat pondering about Myrah. Kat sat on the edge of his couch while Dante leaned back in his wooden chair in the corner of the room. He had a Guinness beer in one hand, with his other hand dangled on the side of his chair. "Dante I'm gonna tell you the honest truth. I don't know what she is. I know she's no demon. But she does seem human for the most part." Dante resumed drinking his beer as Kat rubbed her forehead. Dante exhaled before speaking, "I do know one thing; she has to be more human than whatever else she is." He banged the wall behind him before speaking again. "Damn." He sighed, "I have so much questions Kat, so much…" He finished his beer as and threw the empty bottle in the nearest garbage can. Kat looked at Dante with concern, "Myrah seems like a good person but you don't know her. For all I know she's hiding something about her past. Her family was killed off…..even her best friend. That just doesn't happen to ordinary people." Kat grabbed the remote frustrated and switched on the TV. They were showing faces of missing people, and people who were killed. "I can't watch this." Kat changed the channel to a random station and Roseanne was on. Kat leaned back into the sofa watching the comedy with relief; relief that she finally had a moment of normalcy.

Kat happened to bring Dante groceries last night as to why when he walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge, it was full of food. "Maybe I can make some breakfast for her before she wakes up." He took out eggs, cheese, milk, scallions and blueberries out of the fridge before shutting the door with his foot. He placed the contents on the counter, and starting looking through the cupboards. He grabbed pancake mix, black pepper, salt, canned chicken sausages, and a bottle of oil. He paused for a second looking at all the contents in front of him and then closing his eyes. He cracked his knuckled and moved his neck side to side and began his mission on making breakfast.

Kat's eyes were still glued on the TV. She chuckled a couple of times, and burst into laughter occasionally during the Roseanne marathon. Suddenly her nose wiggles catching a scent of what was cooking in the kitchen. "Smells good Dante!" She yelled still with her eyes glued to the TV. Suddenly Kat heard footsteps coming from upstairs. She saw Myrah with her slightly curly brown hair sweeping against her shoulders. She wore a green long sleeve loose shirt, and a pair of Nike bicycle shorts. She wore pink fuzzy slippers, and frames resting in the tip of her nose. "Good morning." Kat waved at the drained girl walking towards her. "Morning." Myrah sat down next to Kat curled up. Myrah had taken a quick shower before coming downstairs. "How are you feeling?" Myrah turned to Kat and smiled. "Tired, but I'm good." Kat wanted to ask her about what happened but when Myrah turned her attention to the TV and saw the sudden joy overtake her she decided it wasn't the best time.

"Oh my god I love this show…and others shows from the 80's and 90's of course." A huge smile stretched across Kat's face as she responded "Me too! The Golden Girls, Designated Women-." Myrah gasped then cut her off. "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Boy Meets World, Friends-." Kat cut her off and continued, "Saved by the Bell, Family Matters, Married with Children, oh did I mention Sister Sister?" The two burst into laughter as they switched their topic to cartoons of the 90's and early 2000's.

"What the fuck?…..." Dante slowly walked into the living room with pancake mix on his shirt and hands. Dante looked at the two with confusion. "Who would have thought? Kat and Myrah laughing together like best friends? And Kat laughing?" A pillow went flying in his direction and he ducked quickly out of the way and into the kitchen. "Is Dante's in there cooking?" Myrah asked. "Hell yea…he better, after all I bought the groceries." She smiled.

The two were now quiet. They both had their eyes glued on the screen but they weren't really watching the show anymore. "I know you guys were talking about me….about what happened." Kat turned off the TV. "Yea….kind of…." Myrah leaned over with her face buried in her hands. "Before I got here, my hair turned white, my eyes were glowing, I looked…..different. Then I ran into Dante's brother and he tells me things like Dante can't help me, I don't know myself…." Kat placed a hand on her lap, looking at her with worry. "If there's anyone you can trust, believe it's us, Virgil…he's no good."

Dante heard the conversation because of his good hearing. He also wanted to ask her questions but it was best she ate first before anything else. "Is the food ready?!" Myrah yelled. "Yeah, yeah come in grab a plate, breakfast is ready." He sighed before throwing the paper towel in the trash. Myrah and Kat walked into the kitchen and both their faces lit up. "Damn Dante you can definitely throw down in the kitchen." She smirked. "Myrah, Myrah, Myrah if you only knew….Dante hardly cooks for anyone. Ever. Isn't that right Dante?" Kat cackled as Dante raised a brow and nodded at the two. There was blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages and orange juice on the table. They were all hungry and dug in, stuffing their faces when suddenly the strands of Myrah's hair began to change color slowly. Dante and Kat stopped as they watched her eat, and her appearance slowly changed. Myrah looked up at the two and at this point she was confused. "The fuck are you guys looking at me like that for?" Kat reached for her hair and slightly brushed the strands over her eyes. "Oh my God. Not again." She placed her fork back down in her plate a got up from the table. She quickly exited the kitchen and headed upstairs as the two looked at each other. "Maybe you should try talking to her Dante, you know her a little bit more than I do." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes before getting up and heading upstairs.

He knocked her door a couple of times, but no answer. He slowly opened the door to find Myrah on her knees in front of her bed crying. Dante slowly walked over to Myrah. He didn't know how he should approach her. "I don't know what's wrong with me. My life was fine before…who am I kidding. Everyone I've ever known and loved has been killed, and my punishment is that I have to be alive to witness it all. And now this?"

Dante slowly bent down and helped her up to her bed. Her now golden eyes were now looking down as her tears slowly ran down her cheeks. He placed a hand on her face as his thumb wiped away her tears. Even though he didn't know her long he cared for her and felt the need to protect her, and help her. He slightly tilted his head in her direction so she would be forced to give him eye contact. Her golden eyes looked at his blue ones before closing them. "Babe look at me." She slowly opened her eyes as she bit her bottom lip trying to not burst in to tears. "I know your scared, but I will do everything to help you, and I won't let anything happen to you again. I want you to know that I trust you, and you can trust me."

"I do trust you…. I just don't trust myself. Especially if I don't know what's going on with…" She pulled her white hair over her face. "Me." Dante shagged her hair a bit, as he smiled. "You look sort of cool. You're a beautiful girl you can pull it off." Myrah blinked a couple of times before pushing her hair out of her face. "You think I'm beautiful?" Dante's eyes widened a bit before he regained his composure running his fingers through his hair. "Do you have doubt's about that or something?" She looked down as she responded. "No guy has ever complimented me….then again, I don't think anyone has except for my mother." That deep sadness was returning. "Your beautiful to me." He said kissing her forehead. "Now get dressed because we are going to go on a little adventure and find out what's going on." He winked at her and exited her room.

**Sorry! I've been extremely busy and distracted! Hopefully I can write more chapters in peace. =) Sorry again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Winter in New York was tricky. One day it would be about 20 degrees and cloudy, the next day it would be 60 degrees and sunny; but today it was below 30 degrees with rain mixed with snow. The streets were gloomy, with little traffic and few people with umbrellas and hoods over their heads.

At the Gotham Bar in Manhattan, Virgil sat at the bar with his elbow on the table with fingers brushing over his lips as he waited for his bourbon whiskey. His silver hair was slightly damp, and he was growing a short stubble beard. He wore a long black wool double breasted coat and black slim pants with a pair of black boots. He loosened his gray scarf as the bartender brought him his drink. She had long silky black hair, and porcelain skin. Her red lips began to part as her gray eyes stared at his blue pair, "Here's your drink sir." She winked, and he nodded with a smirk gracing his lips. She smiled walking away and his eyes followed her as she helped the next customer. Suddenly two people took seats on both sides of him. Virgil began to drink as the mysterious man on his left began to speak. "Your brother is taking the girl upstate. I believe a witch is with them as well." The man's voice was deep. He wore a hoodie and all that was visible was the glow from his eyes. A sinister female on Virgil's right just stared at the bottles in front of her. She had a scar from the top corner of her lip to her chin. Her hair was bright blonde and she was pale. Virgil finished the rest of his bourbon and placed the glass on the table. "Tell the others and follow them. Without her the plan fails." He took out a 50 dollar bill out of his wallet and placed it under the glass before getting up and leaving the two.

_Albany, NY_

Dante was driving Myrah's Jeep Wrangler since it would be three people in the car and his Mustang wouldn't be a good choice for a long travel. Kat was in the back of the jeep lying across the seats resting her eyes and huddled up into her coat. "So this woman, Kachina…..you think she can help me?" Myrah twirled her brown hair as she looked out the window. Her hair was back to normal which was a good thing, because it wouldn't bring unwanted attention from people. "If anything she should know what's going on with you. She helped me when I was younger…..she helped me control my anger, and control my abilities." Myrah looked at Dante with curiosity. She wondered what he was like when he was younger, what his relationship with his brother was like; even the relationship between him and his parents were like. All these thoughts circled through her head as she looked out the window watching the mixed snow and rain drops fall down the window. The car was silent once again, and the sound of window wipers swishing was the only sound. Kat ended up falling asleep in the back, and Dante's eyes were glued on the road. "Fucking traffic." He mumbled. Myrah rolled her eyes and grabbed the auxiliary cord from the dashboard, plugging it into her IPhone. She scrolled through her music as she made sure the volume on the car was low. Dante's eyes were glued to the road ahead and was getting slightly frustrated with the traffic. Suddenly her music began to play. Inc.- Black wings played in the background as Kat's light snore was somewhat in sync with the rhythm. Myrah began to get comfortable as she began to drift off. Dante looked at the two before sucking his teeth. "If only this traffic would get going….fucking tired." He yawned. "Quit crying, you cry baby." Myrah said sleepily, with eyes closed. "Yeah, yeah."

One hour later.

"Wake up!" Dante banged on the ceiling of the car, as the two women whined and moaned. By now it was heavy snow fall, and the neighborhood was a couple inches deep in snow. Everyone exited the car and the two girls followed Dante up the steps. "So this is Kachina's home huh? The woman who's going to help me." "Pretty much." Before Dante had the chance to knock on the door, the front door went flying open. A short older woman with long gray hair plated in two, with a Navajo printed sweater and thick black leggings with a pair of brown suede boots stood in front of the three. Her face lit up when she saw Dante. She raised both hands for a hug as he reached down giving her a warm hug. "Look at you! You have grown from an arrogant little boy to a young handsome man!" She let go of him with her hand over her mouth and other hand on her hip. "And you brought two beautiful women." She winked. "Come in! Come in!" The woman closed the door behind them as the three began taking off their coats.

Her house was very warm and had many Native pieces and cultural things around her home. "So what did you come here for?" Dante pointed to Myrah who quickly raised her brows in response. "Let me guess….eyes glows, hair turns white, you heal, you have visions, hear voices…" The woman picked up a cup of her tea off of her table and took a sip as everyone looked at her confused. "How did you know?" Myrah asked. Kachina smiled as her gray eyes looked at her brown ones. "Your mother, she came to me many years ago with the same thing. She didn't know how to control it, because she didn't know what she was." Dante's confusion grew. "You knew her mother?" Kat stepped out of her silence and asked the question she felt was most important. "What was she?" "Still to this day not sure exactly what she was, but her ancestors were Goddesses, Guardians. They fought against evil and fought for the good. But that all changed, sad to say her kind is close to extinct." Myrah's eyes began to water. She didn't care about her ancestors anymore but wanted to now know more about her mother. Kachina saw it in her eyes as Kat began to rub Myrah's back in a soothing circle as she saw her struggling to keep her composure. Dante soon after took Myrah's hand in his as he stood next to her. "You can help her right?" The older woman looked down on the wood floor for a second before looking up at Myrah. "I will try, but you have to be committed. I fear your life is in danger, just as how your mother was and if so…." "I'll be ready."

_Sorry I've been extremely busy with school, work, and life. I'll try to keep writing more, and posting new chapters this month._


End file.
